Broken
by valusuperchic
Summary: "Me di cuenta de que no tuve ni tengo verdaderos amigos, toda esta situación me hizo comprender que mientras mas te conozca alguien, mas fácil será romperte" tara llega a Amity park decidida a ser una anti-social y mantener lo sano que quedaba de su corazón. Un pequeño accidente puede cambiar el camino que creías correcto (perdon por el summary...y el titulo, poca creatividad)
1. Prologo

hola phandom, este es mi segundo fic, porque ya había escrito uno pero era muy choto y lo borre, estoy escribiendo otro y de idea salvaje me vino este a la mente y pensé en publicarlo, este es el prologo y si les gusta díganme y sigo subiendo caps,espero que les guste:

prólogo:

He tenido muchos años de experiencia, me he dado cuenta de que ser una persona social es muy lindo, que alguien te conozca, te acompañe riendo, llorando, emocionándose, tener amigos es la cosa mas hermosa del mundo. Una persona que te acompaña en las buenas y en las malas y que te quiere por quien sos y no lo que tenés. Los buenos amigos no se separan nunca , la vida no es capaz de separalarlos.

Durante mi vida tuve bastantes amigos, la mayoría me conocía por charlar conmigo durante un rato y cuando nos cruzábamos en la calle, o en la escuela, solo pocas personas me conocían completamente. durante mi vida me enamoré solo una vez, ¿de quien? , ya no me interesa ni recordarlo , lo ultimo que recuerdo de él es que lo encontré besando a mi mejor amiga, los dos me vieron, pero no intentaron dar ningún tipo de explicación ni nada , solamente me dijeron que me valla, corrí de ese lugar lo mas rápido que pude llegue a mi casa y me tire a llorar, no salí de mi cuarto durante tres días , solo para comer e ir al baño.

Cundo volví al colegio mi mejor amiga ya no me hablaba y cada vez que lo hacia me decía cosas groseras, me avergonzaba o simplemente me decía que me corriera de su camino. Al cabo de un mes de di cuenta de que no tenía ni tuve verdaderos amigos y que mientras mas te conozca alguien mas fácil es que te rompan el corazón.

Me llamo Tara, tengo el cabello castaño y algo rizado en las puntas, ojos marrones casi negros, soy algo flaca pero no demasiado, soy pésima en los deportes, en la escuela no tanto, no se me hace difícil hacer amigos como dije anteriormente me considero una persona amable, no me gusta contestar mal a la gente y menos sin razón.

Me estoy mudando a amity park por lo que me pasó en la última escuela, ademas de que mis papas se están separando, no me contaron por que, seguro creen haría EL DRAMA y lloraría por semanas, me considero una persona fuerte,por lo que intentaría superarlo.

Decidí que este año voy a ser totalmente anti-social, a ver que pasa, de esa forma me voy a asegurar de lo que me paso no vuelva s suceder, va a ser un reto estar sola todo el tiempo, pero ya lo estuve antes, no me importa estarlo de nuevo si es por decisión propia


	2. Primer día

hola de nuevo, acá siguiendo la historia, que conste que solo la sigo porque guest me dejó un review y me pidió que la siguiera, espero que se sienta especial :) Bueno...ahí les va:

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Mi primer día en Casper High, de inmediato me di cuenta de que era una escuela grande, parecida a la mía anterior, caminé por los pasillos con paso lento mientras la gente miraba cuando pasaba, no soy tonta, me doy cuenta de que cuando cuchichean lo hacen sobre mi, la chica nueva siempre llama la atención, justo lo último que quería. Había buscado todos los papeles que decían mis materias, profesores, locker, bla bla bla... lo ordinario.

Entre al salón, algunos, durmiendo, otros charlando,otros haciendo la tarea a último segundo, tirando bolas de papel, molestando al de adelante (o atrás, o los costados), había una chica en especial que se retocaba el maquillaje. me sente en una esquina de el aula, justo la de al lado de la ventana en el mi promesa del año no me incliné para hablarle a nadie, solo saque un libro y me puse a leer hasta que llegara el profesor.

-BUENOS DIAS ALUMNOS-me sobresaltéy levanté la mirada,el aula dejo de dormir, tirar bolas de papel, maquillarse, molestar al de adelante, derecha, izquierda, atrás,y de hacer la tarea de último segundo para hacerla tres veces mas rápido, la mayoría se sobresaltó como yo y se acomodó en el banco.

-vamos a seguir con...-se dió cuenta de que era nueva, y la escuela había empezado unos meses antes- ¿es usted nueva?-usted... argh, me hace sentir vieja

-emm... si- ¡genial respuesta tara!

El profesor comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre mi otra escuela, que como me iba en su materia , que era lo último que había aprendido. me dijo que me iba a dar un trabajo pequeño para saber si iba con temas adelantados, atrasados o al mismo ritmo.

0-0-0

Después de la escuela me fui a casa, mi mamá estaba trabajando y ya había comido en la escuela entonces fui a mi cuarto, seguian quedando cajas y cajas distribuidas por toda la casa, empecé a sacar las cosas de todas las que estaban en mi cuarto. mientras estaba en eso apreció un fantasma en medio de mi cuarto, me quede estática, ¿quien era ese? por suerte no me hizo esperar mucho y se presentó.

-SOOY EL FANTASMA DE LA CAAAJAAAAA! CUIDADOOO!

-wow wow wow, no grites, ya se que no hay nadie en la casa pero en serio, no - le dije negando con la cabeza y las manos

-perdón.

-entonces...-esto es incomodo, ¿que se supone que le tienes que decir a un fantasma cuando irrumpe tu cuarto y privacidad? - ¿te invoque o algo asi?

-LAS CAJAS ME INVOCAROOON!-grito haciendo un gesto dramático levantando los brazos

-que bueno, casi me quedo atrapada entre tantas- me di vuelta y agarré una pila de cajas y se las entregue

-graaaciaaass... -dijo con el mismo tono de su presentación esperando que completara con mi nombre

-Tara

-...TARAAAA! volveré pronto- atravesó la misma pared por la que entró.

Cuando todo su cuerpo terminó de pasar, pasaron unos segundos y una cabeza se asomó- y CUIDADOO!

Era un fantasma divertido, me gustó que viniera, me había sacado de encima unas cuantas acodé que el profesor de lengua me había dado un trabajo para hacer para ver mi nivel , igual que el de biología. me puse a hacer ambos, empecé con el de lengua y me sorprendí de que iban muy, MUY adelantados, y en biología iban como en la otra escuela, todo lo había visto.

Escuché llaves y la puerta abriéndose, mi mamá había llegado. Decidí que no le iba a contar que había entrado un fantasma a mi cuarto, al menos no ahora.

-hola-dijo abriendo la puerta, observó mi cuarto- veo que estuviste ordenando, ¿dónde están las cajas vacías?

argh, que estúpida, ¿porque no pensé en eso?, las cajas eran una plaga en la casa argh- ehh...-piensa piensa piensa piensa-la lleve a reciclar.

-bueno...que bien.

Se fué de mi cuarto, estubo cerca, me hubiera mandado al manicomio si le decia " hola mamá, ¿las cajas?, vino un fantasma , gritó su nombre y dijo que las cajas lo invocaron y se las llevó pasando por la pared".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

-bueno eso es todo, se pueden ir- todos se levantaron de sus asientos- srta. smith,podría hablar con usted?- me dirijí a él.- estube corrigiendo su trabajo y no le fue muy bien, se nota que va un poco atrasada, por suerte, tego un alumno muy bueno en esta materia que lo podría , mientras lo corregía en la sala de maestros, su profesor de biología me dijo que el trabajo estaba exelente, entonces recordé que el mismo alumno que la va a ayudar es terrible en biología y necesita un tutor, me pareció buena idea que tu le enseñaras biología y él lengua a usted.

- esta bien, me parece buena idea también. ¿cómo se llama?

-Daniel fenton

-bueno, gracias señor Lancer

-de nada

bueno, eso fue bastante raro, nunca nadie me había hablado tan " propiamente".tendría que encontar al tal daniel, espero que no sea muy gracioso o mi promesa del año se puede ir a la í a comer en donde me había sentado ayer y me puse los audifonos, medio sandwich después un chico se me acercó, me saque los audifonos y lo miré, me di cuenta de que estaba escuchando la musica muy fuerte.

-hola, soy danny-me paré, verlo desde abajo era algo raro, me tendió la mano y me ayudó.

-soy Tara.-le sonreí, me sonrió de vuelta

-el señor Lancer me dijo que tenía que ayudarte a alcanzar el nivel en lengua y vos me ayudarías en biología.

-ahh...si, como que soy un asco.

-tranquila yo soy un asco en todo menos en lengua-se encogió de hombros y me sonrió, me reí de su és se puso un poco mas serio-no, encerio soy un asco

me reí un poquito mas fuerte-jaja, perdón.¿cuando nos juntamos?

-huh?

-para estudiar

-ahhhhhhh, no se, cuando puedas

-puedo todo el tiempo

-entonces ¿mañana?

-bueno, podría ser en tu casa, mi mamá no llega hasta tarde y la casa queda sola, y así no me puedo concentrar.

-si, te paso la dirección-se dió vuelta y sacó un papel y la cartuchera, escribió algo en el papel, me lo entregó y se fue-te veo mañana!-lo saludé con la mano yme volví a sentar, estúpido, era amigable, adiós promesa anual, lo intenté.


	3. Fenton works

Bueno, según el papel esta debe ser la dirección, levanté la vista, una casa grande de ladrillo con un cartel gigante que decía "fenton works" estaba enfrente mío. Me pregunto si me habré equivocado, fuí a la puerta y toqué timbre, me abrió una chica pelirroja, me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta.

-Debes ser tara

-si

-ahora llamo a Danny

subió las escaleras y después de un rato llegó danny.

-hola-lo saludé

-hola, estudiemos en el sótano.

-bueno...-los sótanos no son lo mío, tengo que decir, generalmente son oscuros y llenos de chucherías y las chucherías tampoco son lo mío, además no todos estudian en el sótano, bajamos por unas escaleras, la casa era mucho mas grande de lo que pansaba, cuando llegamos me sorprendí, del tipo de sorpresa que se nota en la cara- wow, no me lo esperaba, creo que nadie podria esperar esto de un sótano.

la verdad es que mas que un sótano era un laboratorio, estaba lleno de experimentos, papeles, libros y herraminetas, algo que me llamó mucho la atención era una puerta redonda que le salía un brillo verde, no suprimí mi curiosidad y pregunté

-¿Qué es eso?-me fuí acercando lentamente y cuando estaba a pocos centimetros se cerró en mi cara, me asusté, no como para gritar solo era inesperado, me di vuelta ver a danny y estaba al lado de unas máquina, él había presionado uno de los botones.

-es un... portal fantasma-se notaba que estaba incómodo con la situación, igual seguí preguntando

-¿y porqué tenés uno exactamente?

-mis papás cazan fantasmas, y si fuera tú me alejaría un poco mas- caminé unos pasos hacia él- bueno...¿empezamos?

-si.

Estubimos estudiando bastante tiempo, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo me daba cuenta de porque necesitaba un tutor. Era un asco en biología, no le dije nada porque yo debía estar igual o estabamos concentrados se escuchó que una pueta se abría violentamente en la planta baja, unos pasos rápidos y dos personas estaban adentro del sótano/laboratorio. Eran una señora y un señor, los dos llevaban puestos trajes de expandex, el de ella azul y el de el naranja, empezaron a tomar algunas cosas de las mesas y nos dirijieron la mirada

- hola danny, ¿quién es tu amiga?- me parece que se refería a mí

-ella es tara, me ayuda con biología y yo con literatura

-hola lindura, yo soy maddie y el es jack- la mamá de danny parecía muy agradable

-hola-le sonreí, me sonrio de vuelta y dirijió la mirada hacia danny

-danny, estarémos en el centro de operaciones-danny asintió y sus papás se fueron

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

estaba caminando hacia mi casa, era casi de noche y estaba escuchando música hice un atajo hacia un parquesito para llegar mas rápido y alguien se cruzó en mi camino cerrandome el paso

-miren, una chica nueva, ¿que haces tan tarde afuera lindura?-era obvio que con esa pregunta me quería robar, no me daba miedo.

-camino hacia mi casa-debería haberse puesto una remera fluo que diga TE VOY A ROBAR en letras grandes

-es muy peligroso ir por la calle de noche, en especial con ese iphone en la mano, hay muchos ladrones por esta zona- lo mire indiferente levantando una ceja , me cruze de brazosu apoye mi peso en una pierna de forma que mi cuerpo quedarahacia un costado tratando de dar el claro mensaje de ROBAME, NO ME IMPORTA

-¿como tú?

-si, ahora entrega el celular preciosa, asi evitarés problemas

-pero me gustan los problemas-amo provocar a la gente, es tan divertido ver que su paciencia se acaba.

El ladrónextendió su mano para agarra el celular, pero en un rápido movimientolo guardé, tomé su brazo , me di vuelta y con su peso en contra lo tumbé, cuando estaba en el piso lo di vuelta para que su cara quede hacia el pasto y como seguia sosteniendo su mano, la puse sobre su espalda para inmovilizarlo.

-la proxima vez que intentes robara alguien tenes que comprovar que no halla estudiado karate desde los cinco años.y tu postura es pésima, deberías trabajar en eso, lo solté y me fui a mi casa. _

Buenooo, este fue el capítulo tres, perodón por la espera y posibles faltas de ortografía, es que hay que poner tilde en un montón de palabras y me molesta bastante, espero poder escribir el cap. Cuatro y subirlo rápido por todo lo que les hice esperar por 700 y pico de palabras, esta todo pensado, solo falta escribirlo, muchos abrazos asfixiantes, chauuu.


	4. El accidente

Dos meses yendo a la casa de danny para estudiar, a veces el venía a la mía, pero casi nunca porque no nos podíamos concentrar, algo me que me parecía raro porque mi casa era tan silenciosa como una biblioteca, me he encariñado mucho lon la familia de danny, son tan locos, simpáticos y parece ser un día normal, colegio, almuerzo, estudiar en la casa de danny, posiblemente un larga charla con el fantasma de las cajas,en realidad era un tipo muy genial, pasamos horas y horas charlando de cosas sin sentido y a veces me encuentro con otros fantasmas con quienes también hablo, la mayoría son geniales y psicópatas,en fin.

Iba caminando hacia su casa, cuando llegue estaba a punto de tocar la puerta y se abrió rápidamente revelando a una maddie y a un jack emocionados.

-Hola cariño, pasa, danny no llegó todavía, está algo atrasado.-maddie

-Hola maddie, hola jack- si , les digo maddie y jack, son como mis tío y ademas no me sale decirles señores fenton, solo no- ¿les importa si me quedo esperandolo aquí?

-No, cuando quieras puedes hacerlo, de hecho nos estabmos llendo, jazz está arriba.

-¿A dnde van?

-Avisaron que hay un fantasma atacando en el parque y vamos a atraparlo con esta bebé-jack levantó para mostrar me un arma contra fantasmas

-Vamos jack!-ambos salieron juntos y me sente en el sofá, jack asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-Tara, necesito que me prometas algo-hizo una pausa y lo mire como diciendo que cuente conmigo- no comas el jamón de emergencia-sonreí maliciosamente

-Haré lo mejor que pueda pero jo prometo nada.-antes de que pudiera la mano enguantada de maddie lo arrastró hacia afuera.

Cuándo se fueron bajé hacia el laboratorio, estube unos cinco minutos y jazz se asomó

-Tara, tengo que comprar algo,¿te importa si te dejo sola? Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

-No , no pasa nada, yo cuidaré de la casa-me sonrió

-Eres la mejor

-Lo sé-ambas nos reímos y jazz se habia quedado sola en una casa ajena, apuesto que esto no le pasa a todo el mundo, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer empeze a caminar por toda la habitación observando todo e intentando no tocar nada, aunque era muy tentador.

Mi inspección se detubo en el portal fantasma, sabía un puñado de cosas de fantasmas gracias a Jack y el fantasma de las cajas, pero nunca me había acercado al portal fantasma, danny le tenia una especie de "miedo", si es que así puede decirse, al portal, no me deja acercarme casi nunca y siempre está cerrado, pero hoy estaba apagado, solo se veía un gra agujero de metal en la pared y los controles al lado.

Como la estupidez humana es inevitable me acerqué hasta que estaba adentro, no me pude resistir. Miré hacia ambos lados para ver si nadie había llegado, sonreí maliciosamente y comenzé a hacer la presentación que tanto me sabia de memoria.

-SOY EL FANTASMA DE LAS CAJAS!-comenzé a mover mis brazos hacia arriba y a imitar la voz gruesa de, mi amigo- CUIDADOOO!-moví mis brazos hacia los costados y me choque la mano fuertemente contra algo-auch!, mi manito-la miré y comenzé a masajerarla para que doliera menos el golpe, pero sentí que se prendía una luz, miré hacia mi alrededor y el portal se estaba prendiendo, me di vuelta para ver a que le había pegado y un gran botón negro que decia on/off se dió a conocer.

Antes de que pudiéra reaccionar un rayo chocó contra mí haciendome gritar, sentí mi estómago revolverse y mi garganta arder por el grito, apenas se fue el rayo caí estanpándome fuertemente al suelo apoyandome sobre mis manos, algo de cabello cayó, por mis hombros y era azul, MI CABELLO ERA AZUL!, miré mi mano para comprobar que la vista no me fallaba y mi mano tenía el mismo color piel de siempre, posiblemente dos tonos mas pálido, me fuí al el piso de arriba para ver mi refejo en el espejo y mi vista no me había engañado, mi pelo era azul , pero además mis suaves ondas en las puntas habian desaparecido y hora tenía el pelo lacio y un poco mas largo. Parpadeé y mis ojos se volvieron rojos.

Me froté la cara para comprovar que no era un sueño y cuando abrí los ojos seguía siendo yo, suspiré aliviada y me senté en el sofá, me dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba muy alterada, estube respirando lentamente por unos minutos y me empezé a sentir muy mal, me dolía la panza y la cabeza, y con el gran susto que me dió mi mente unos minutos antes no podía pensar claramente.

Me levanté, y escribí una nota diciendo que me sentía mal y que me fuí a mi casa, cuando la terminé la deje en la mesa ratona que había en el living.

Salí caminado lento y pesado hasta llegar a mi casa y desplomarme en la cama, no llame a mi mamá porque iba a hacer un escandalo y preocuparse mucho, estubu muy al pendiente de mi desde el triste intento de robo y hasta me alejaba de los cuchillos de manteca, solo por si acaso.

Me tiré en la cama y dormí aproximadamente una hira hasta quesentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda, abrí los ojos y estaba abajo de mi cama, no al lado como cuaquier persona caería, abajo, me extrañé un poco y no le dí importancia,me levante y casualmente vi mi reflejo en el espejo que está enfrente de mi cama y esta vez si empezé a asustarme feo, mis ojos eran rojos otra ves y mi pelo azul, cerré los ojos oensando que tal ves mi mente estaba dañada y dicho y hecho, cuando los volví a abrir volví a ser castaña con ojos marrones, suspiré aunque seguía alterada y caí de nuevo en la cama.

Minutos después sonó el telefono y atendí. Era jazz.

-hola?

-hola, llamé para saber su estabas bien, porque te fuiste y dejaste una nota, que por cierto no dejó a nadie tranquilo, solo para que sepas- me reí, solo jazz haría ese comentario.

-sí, perdón, es que me empezó a doler la cabeza y no tenía ganas de estudiar para ser sincera.

-Te comprendo...¿ que hacias?

-dormía una siesta

-ahh... Perdón si te desperté

-en realidad creo que me cai de la cama y despues me llamaste-ambas nos reímos

-bueno, te dejo

-está bien , chau-cortamos la comunicación.

me volví a dormir pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

OK este capítulo es mas largo que el anterior porque me sentí culpable de que era re corto, solo que no sabía muy bien que poner, fue mas bien relleno, espero que les halla , gustado y ahora ya tiene el porque de la portada, que son dos ojos rojos y un flequillo azul, me preguntaron si hablaba inglés and yes, i talk english, but i'm still lerning.

En el cuatro ya se viene lo importante, desde ya perdón por la tardanzay posibles faltas de ortografía y tildes.


	5. Sorpresas

Mi mano cayó pesadamente en el despertador, gruñí levemente mientras me levantaba, nunca me gustó levantarme temprano, soy una persona de noche. Caminé dspecio hacia mi closet a buscar la ropa, metí mi mano y saque lo primero que alcanzé, unos jenas ajustados, una remera roja con un dibujo de algo extraño y un hoodie negro holgado, me lo puse y fuí al baño.

Apenas entré y me vi al espejo me desperté completamente abriendo mis ojos como platos, mi pelo maron con suaves ondas en las puntas habia cambiado drasticamente a una melena de león. Las ondas llegaron a hacerse rulos tres veces mas marcados de lo usual y ya no solo estaban en las puntas, ahora se extendían por toda mi cabeza.

Intenté atar toda la masa de cabello, intento fallido , ahora parecía afro, pero funcionaba para que no me moleste mientras me lavo la cara.

Salí del baño bajando para comer el desayuno y mi mamá ya lo tenía listo.

-buenos días-mi mamá revolvía su taza de café mirando hacia la pared, cuando se dió vuelta se sorprendió-wow, ¿cuando fue la última vez que te peinaste?

-hace unos cinco minutos, buenos días-me senté a comer el desayuno, no me acuerdo de haber cenado, me parece que no oí legar a mi mamá del trabajo.

-¿te sentís bien? Te ves pálida-se acercó y me rodeo la cara con las manos mientras me inspecionaba, una de sus manos subió hacia mi frente para tomar tomar mi temperatura-tenés fiebre, toma el desayuno y volvé a dormir, que ayer no te desperté para cenar.

-ahhh. Eso explica porque tengo tanta hambre.-comí mi desayuno, me volví a cambiar y me acosté, por suerte tenía algo de sueño, pero como ya estaba despierta iba a ser algo difícil que me duerma de nuevo.

después de un rato mi mamá me dijo que se tenía que ir a trabajar, me saludó y se fué.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Logré conciliar el sueño luego de uno minutos bastante aburridos, dormí unas dos o tres horas más, me sentía particularmente mas liviana que de costunbre, tal vez sea que hace mucho que no dormía tan profundamente.

Ya se acercaba la hora de almorzar así que fuí a la cocina a ver que podía almorzar. Abrí la heladera y me decepcioné, solo había verduras, y aderezos como ketchup o mayonesa, mermeladas manteca leche, algunas frutas, inexplicablemente salsa picante. Cerre la heladera para oosiblemente volver mas tarde y abrir de nuevo la puerta con esperanzas de que alguien halla oído mis plegarias y hubiera traído comida.

Agarré un vaso de vidrio y me serví un poco de agua, cuando me lo llevé a la boca se habia resvalado y pronto cayó al piso rompiendose, busqué la escoba para arre el vidrio roto y el trapo para secar el agua que se había salpicado.

Volví a la heladrea con esperenza de encontrar algo nuevamente, pero nada, me comí una fruta para que no me fuera a caer pesado algo mas. se escucharon unos ruidos extraños dentro de la casa, caminé lentamente haci el living que era de donde provenían y agarre lo primero que mi mano encontró sosteniéndolo muy fuerte, aunque era de día igual yenía miedo de que alguien se metiera en la casa.

-¿quién anda ahí?, quiero que sepa que tengo un...-me callé por un momento oara observar lo que tan fuerte sostenía que me hacía sentir tan segura, le dí vueltas para tratar de ver cual era el lado correcto-...objeto de dudosa utilidad... y no tengo miedo de usarlo- en eso aparece el fantasma de las cajas-ah, pensé que eras un asesino o un ladrón.

-no, tranquila, hola Tara

-hola box-ahora le decía así, le puse. box por caja en inglés, es que en español sonaba mas como de mujer entonces así quedó.

- ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?

-¿no deberías estar en otro lado que no sea mi casa cuando yo no estoy?

-no. sigo esperando mi respuesta-me reí si poder creermelo

-mi mamá pensó que me sentía mal cuando no y me dijo que me quedara en la casa descansando

-que bueno.

-no me quejo por las horas extras de sueño.-empezamos a charlar de cualquier cosa, me contó que había ido a empequetar algunas cosas, un chiste del cual no me reí, muy malo.

De un momento a otro lo vi sorprenderse, muy pero muy sorprendido.

- que pasa?

- no te veo

-ponte anteojos- me reí de mi tonto chiste, pero él siguió mirándome con la misma cara sin siquiera moverse, eso me dejo intranquila.-no, encerio ¿cómo que no me ves?

-eres invisible, sigues estando invisible.-le di una mirada confusa y me fuí a ver al espejo, cuando llegué no vi nada, solo lo que había detrás mío

-¿¡que me está pasando!?

-¿que pasó exactamente para que te sintieras mal?

-ehh... Estaba en la casa de un amigo esperando que volviera para estudiar y en su cas hay un portal fantasma y no había nadie en casa asique me metí y sin querer toque un botón raro y BUM un choque de electricidad me dió, despues de eso tuve como visiones de mi misma , pero con pelo azul y ojos rojos, muy ezpelusnante por cierto.-había dicho todo tan rápido que al terminar di un profuo respiro.

-traeme un cuchillo, no muy filoso

-¿para que quieres un cuchillo?

-¿confias en mí?

-no, no en verdad

-tráelo igual-fui a buscar un cuchillo con muy poco filo, se lo entregué-ahora dame tu mano-muy desconfiadamente se la acerqué, apenas me agarró me pinchó el dedo gordo lo bastante para que saliera sange, pero en vez de eso salió un líquedo espeso verde brillante

-¿¡QUE ES ESO?!

-es ectoplasma, tengo noticias, eres una hofa

-ah si? Tú eres un tonto- se pegó la frente con una mano, haciendo el típico gesto de " no puedo creer que hallas dicha tanta estupidez junta"

-un hofa es una "persona" que es mitad humano y mitad fantasma.

-ahhhhh...-me tomó unos segundos interpretar lo que había dicho-¿¡QUE!?

-te recomiendo que se lo digas a tu mamá lo antes posible, cosas así no se puede ocultar durante mucho tiempo-se escucharon las llaves de la puerta abrirse, mi mamá había vuelta mas temprano de lo usual.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los tres habíamos tenído una conversación muy larga, ahora ya era de noche y mi mamá sabía que era un halfa, al princio mi mamá me dijo que me los quietara, pero yo los quería conservar, podrían llegar a ser útiles en algún momento, uno nuca sabe, de ahí Box dijo que iba a necesitar alguien que me ayude a controlar mis poderes, podrían causar mas desastre de los que evitarían si no los usaba con propiedad.

-entonces me los puedo quedar si aprendo a utilizarlos?- le di a mi mamá mi mejor sonrisa para que me diga que si, suspiró

-esta bien... Me voy a bañar-apenas se fué dirijí mi mirada a box

-alguna sugerencia para maestro?

-tengo a alguien en mente

Buenoo este fué el cap nro 5! ya es oficial, es una hofa wiii hora que lo terminé 23:08 ya se que es muy cliche que ella se convirtiera, pero tengo en mente muchas cosas, espero no tardar tanto en volver a actualizar, dejen sus reviews con lo que piensan.

Y solode chusmerío subí un drabble de gravity falls si hay alguin que lo ve pueden dar una vuelta y fijarse.

y con muchos abrazos apapachantes que te asfixian me despido. **_Valusuperchic_**


	6. Aprendiendo

Box me había ayudado a entrar, ahora estana esperando tranquilamente en en la oficina, era grande y muy bien iluminada, había un escritorio grande en el centro con las típicas sillas gigantes y cómodos de un jefe. Sentí que algo me tocaba la pierna miré hacia abajo y una gatita me ronroneaba tranquilamente me agaché para tomarla de brazos y acariciarla, era muy cariñosa.

Dí una mirada general, empezé a hojear los libros de la biblioteca, sin tocar nada, oí unos pasos acercandose, pero aún un poco lejosy así sin previo aviso la mejor idea del mundo llegó a mi mente, los pasos se aproximaban, corri hacia la gatita y la agarré, los pasos resonaban delante de la puerta, corrí hasta la silla me acomodé y puse a la gatita en mi regazo y rápidamente di vuelta la silla (que por cierto tenía rueditas) para ver la vista de amity park, para cuando entró la silla estaba dada vuelta mirando hacia la ventana y él creyó estar solo.

lo oí caminar hasta unos pasos cerca del escritorio, ahí es cuando dí vuelta la silla para mirarlo de frente, sentada acariciando suavemente a la gatita que dormitaba en mi regazo tan tranquilamente, era el momento perfecto para la escena cliché.

-lo estaba esperando. Bienvenido sr. Masters-le dije sonriendo suavemente con una mirada serena, sinceramente eso fue lo mejor que hice en mi vida, debería haber traído una camara para sacarle una foto para ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía.

-¡¿pero como... Quien te dejó entrar chiquilla?!-ve veía un poco irritado, pero no lo suficiente para hecharme, de hecho seguía inmóvil acariciando a Maddie (así se llamaba la gatita).

-un amigo-lieteralmente podría haberme carcajeado en su cara, no tenía precio-me dijeron que usted me podía ayudar con un problemita que se me presentó recientemente.-aguantando risa mentalmente, control mental, no te rías o no se lo va a tomar encerio, usar palabras propias.

su gesto de tornó mas sereno y serio-¿y cual sería ese problema?

-mas bien es una propuesta o un pedido-se veía expectante pero calmado- quiero que me enseñe.

-¿enseñarte que? Buenos modales, eso te sentaría de maravilla.

-oh, que buena pruesta... Pero,temo informarle que tengo conocimiento previo sobre los modales, tambíen tiene razón fue de muy mala educación no presentarme-dejé a maddie en la mesa junto a la mesa, me levaté hasta estar enfrente de el sr. Masters y le etendí mi mano para que me salude- soy Tara Smith.

me miró con una cejar arqueada, típico gesto de indiferencia y curiosidad-muy bien Tara Smith, ¿que se supone que quieres que te enseñe?

-como usar mis poderes fantasma-finjió sorpresa

-no se de que estas hablando

-puede guardarse la actuación para algún momento en el cual la necesite. Entonces... ¿Me va a ayudar o no?- estubo unos segundos en silencio pensando su respuesta.

-está bien, ¿cuánto sabes de hofas?

-ehhmmm...-sonreí inocentemente-nada,por eso te pido ayuda.

-ok, ¿sabes cómo transformarte en fantasma?

-trans..for...marmee?-¿queeeee? Pensé que ya era un fantasma.

Vlad suspiró y me hizo un ademán para que me acercara y me llevó enfrente de un espejo. Esperen, ese espejo gijante no estaba antes, ¿o sí? ugh, no importa.

-ahora, posiblemete has visto de reojo que el color de tu pelo o piel u ojos cambia por un segundo-asentí mirándolo a través del espejo-ahora, quiero que cierres tus ojos y visualizes ese cambio y no los abras hasta que yo lo diga ¿Entendido?

Asentí con los ojos cerrados y empezé a imaginarme como me había visto hace poco, con la piel pálida, ojos rojos y cabello lacio y azul eléctrico. Sentí un cosquilleo en la panza que se fué extendiendo rápidamente hacía mi cabeza y mis piernas.

-abre los ojos-obedecí y frente al espejo estaba yo con el mismo aspecto que me había imaginado.

-wooooow ¡¿como hice eso?!

-se llama transformación, ahora tus poderes son más fuertes que en tu forma humana, por ahora teva a costar transformarte, pero con un poco de práctica no te costará nada. Para volver a tu forma humana solo te tienes que imaginar como todos los días

quería ver comoera esta cosa de la transformación, mire fijamente y me vizualicé como todos los días, dos aros de luz color azul eléctrico se formarin en mi cintura cambiando de vuelta a mi ropa habitual. No podía estar mas emocionada, le dí mi mejor sonrisa a Vlad y él asintió levemente.

-tengo una pregunta, si yo tengo heca una trenza en mi forma... Humana- es raro decirlo- cuando cambia a forma fantasma ¿se va a deshacer?, no no no, no me digas, lo voy a probar.

Miré hacia mis muñecas para ver si tenía una colita de pelo, si, tenía dos, saqué una y empezé a hacerme una trenza medio suelta y la deje descansando en mi hombro izquierdo, respiré profundo y cambié a mi forma...fantasma (sigue siendo raro decirlo).Cuando el aro de luz llegó hasta la altura de mis hombros se empezó a deshacer la trenza, y para cuando llegó a micabeza mi cabello lacio estaba suelto completamente y descansando en mi hombro derecho.

-bueno, eso es interesante.

-entonces transformación necesita práctica, pero está casi dominado-es ovbio, pero por si acaso lo avlaro, Vlad dice las notas mentales un voz alta.-intentemos volar. cierra los ojos, relaja tu cuerpo- cerré los ojos tal y como me había dicho y empezé a relajar los musculos de mi cuerpo -ahora salta lo mas alto que puedas-salté, pero me sentí pesada, por lo que caí rápidamente.

-no creo que esto esté funcionando.

- no funciona porque no estas concentrada. A ver ¿sabes cantar?

- un poco.

-tararéa o canta tu canción favorita, de esa forma te concentraras mas fácil

-ok...-comencé a tararear la primera canción que se me ocurrió, y como Vlad dijo me relaje, cuando me sentí lista di un salto lo mas alto que pude , cuando estaba lista para dar el impacto contra el piso de nuevo... No pasó nada, o el piso era de algodón, o la gravedad estaba haciendo el peor trabajo del mundo.

abrí los ojos para ver que pasaba y estaba casí tocando el techo.

-ahh!-sonreí y empezé a reírme, también me empujé del techo para moverme del lugar en el que estaba, cuando llegaba a la otra pared empezé a nada en el aire. Tengo la extraña sensación de que si alguien estubiera viendo esto se estaría riendo de mí, tal vez sienta eso porque vlad estaba riendose de mí en ese momento pero bueno.

-dejame ayudarte a bajar-dos aros de luz negra se formaron desde su cintura y se fueron extendiendo revelando a un fantasma de piel verde pálido con colmillos , pelo negro en un peinado de cuernos bastante ridículo. Tenía puesto un traje blanco y rojo con algunos accesorios negros y una capa ( nota mental: cuando vlad no mire robar su capa).okey, ya se que es raro pero, amo las capas, si me dieran a elejir entee un novio y una capa elijo la capa.

cuando me alcanzó me bajó y mientras yo caía precipitadamente al piso el aterrizaba con gracia ondeando suavemente su capa. Definitivamente se la voy a robar cuando no mire.

-bueno, creo que eso fue suficiente por hoy y tengo muchas cosas aburridas de alcalde en las cuales no quiero que me andes molestando, espero no verte muy pronto aaadiós-me fue empujando hacia la puerta y cuando llegamos me saco y me la cerró en la cara, segundos después se volvió a abrir- y practica lo que te mostré.

me quedé unos segundo mirando a la puerta

-bueeeeno, eso fue raro

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Perdón por la demora es que estube muy ocupada haciendo nada, espero jo tardar en escribir el prox. Cap. Pero estoy rindiendo en diciembre unas dos materias y voy a estar ocupada, besotes

valusuperchic


End file.
